Kazu Akiyama
'Approval:' 5/18/14 8 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Kazu is very happy and cheerfull when he is not in battle. He likes to have fun and play with others around him. But when he is in battle her is very cold and calculating. Kazu is very energetic and reckless doing things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk everything to save his friends. He has brown hair and green eyes, when his sharingan isn't active. He wears a brown coat and a shirt shingeki-dreams.png Eren_Jaeger_-_Anime.png tumblr_inline_n2xiytBgOS1sp70cb.png underneath that he usually changes color of. 'Stats' (Total:80) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 13 ' 'Chakra Levels: 13 ' 'Chakra Control: 14 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 90 + 30 (Chakra Manip) Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Chakra Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu ' 'Jonin: (Mangekyou Sharingan) ' 'S-Rank: (Kenjutsu Specialist) ' 'Kage Rank: (Copy Ninja) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 'Equipment and Stats' # Stat Feat (+6) x 3 Chakra Manipulation # Rasengan - The Rasengan is a powerful A-rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his plan was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand sealsto control. (20cp) # Rasenshuriken '''– The ultimate Rasengan, the user expands chakra around the Rasengan, giving it a shuriken type shape, and allowing it to be thrown. A user may add their own element to this to make it more unique, or to counter other elements. (40cp, can be either Ninjutsu or Nintai) # '''Chakra Manipulation (1 feat) – The user is able to manipulate their own chakra at such a high level, that they can increase their own chakra pool. CP Gained = 30 Sharingan ' #'Sharingan: Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5cp/Round) #'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill, 0 CP on its own but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. 'Genjutsu ' #Disorientate - This jutsu affects the opponents senses. It adjusts their depth perception, dulls the enemies hearing and causes severe nausea, sweating and diziness. This assault on the sense weakens their ability to fight as their co-ordiantion and awareness are severely impaired. -5 to Str and End. (20cp) Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill *(2) Fuma Shuriken *(4) Trench Blades Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 67,500 (Transfers: 11,500 from Arashi, 34,500 from Gaaran Hyuga) * Ryo Spent: 50,000 for RU swap. * Ryo left: 17,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 48 (This week QP : 8/12)' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 9 ' The Cave (4qp)(4/19/14) More Bandits.... (4qp)(4/19/14) Mrokeii Kage Rank Part 2 (4qp)(4/20/14) Mrokeii Kage Arc Part 3 (4qp)(4/26/14) Library of RU (4qp)(4/28/14) Maze! (4qp)(5/1/14) Pride and Greed (4qp)(5/3/14) Monsters from other lands (4qp)(5/7/14) Hunting Animals (3qp)(5/16/14) The Man with the big Sword (4qp)(5/20/14) 'C-Rank: 2 ' Can't Die (2qp)(5/14/14) Super Joy (2qp)(5/14/14) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 5 ' Visiting (5/9/14) The truth behind the eyes :P (5/8/14) Anna swings into action (5/4/14) A trip to konoha (5/5/14) What to do (5/16/14) '''History and Story Kazu was born into the Uchiha clan in Konoha, which is where he gets his sharingan from. When he was very young his parents were killed and he was sent to an orphanage. He was then adotped by a a couple in Kiri. Not much else abouthis past is known by him except living with his parents and sister Sena Akiyama and being in the academy. 'Relationships' 'Sena Akiyama : '''Kazu's older sister who takes care of him most of the time. She is very kind to him and is the greatest cook he knows. 'Kinzo Kigen : 'Someone who Kazu meet once in Konoha. Apparently he is going to see a lot more of him since he is now his sisters boyfriend. He still doesn't know what to think of that. 'Issen Inazuma : 'Another Kiri nin who Kazu knows. He seems to have a plan for himself and Kiri and Kazu would like to be part of it. 'Rumi : '''Another Kiri nin who hangs around Issen a lot. They are most likely partners. She also has some sort of huge thing for Tibs. Category:Character